The present invention relates to a removable mullion assembly for a double door. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable mullion assembly controlled by a key cylinder lock mechanism.
Mullions are vertically oriented doorway inserts that allow use of single doors in double door frames. Conventionally, mullions are centered in a double doorway and attached with screws or bolts to fittings inset into the floor and the top of the door frame. Two strikes are provided on opposing sides of the mullion to accommodate latches of two single size doors that are respectively hinge mounted on opposite side of the door frame.
When unobstructed access through the double door is needed, conventional mullions must be unscrewed or unbolted from the inset fittings. This can be time consuming and difficult procedure, and normally requires two people. One person must hold the mullion while the other person unscrews or unbolts the mullion from the fittings. However, repeated removal and replacement of the mullion can also cause problems, with the fittings tending to become loose with time, or screw threads being stripped or damaged.
To overcome this problem, removable mullions that do not require unscrewing or unbolting have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,730 discloses a mullion capable of being seated in a floor bracket and swung forward to permit a latch bolt to snap into abutting relation with a tooth, holding the mullion in position against a top bracket. The mullion can be released by an actuating chain that retracts the latch bolt into a housing beneath the tooth, permitting inward tilting and complete removal of the mullion.
However, mullion assemblies known in the prior art are disadvantageous for many applications because the mullion release system is not protected against damage or unauthorized removal by vandals. What is needed is an easily pivoted mullion assembly that can be snapped into an upright position to secure hinged doors, does not require multiple persons to remove or align, and is not removable by unauthorized persons.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully described hereinafter.